Fashion
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Tyki drops by like always.


**Title: Fashion.**

**Pairing: Tyki Mikk/Arystar Krory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray - Man.**

* * *

Giving a small yawn, a tall two-tone haired male shuffled into his kitchen with a slight frown. Another day of work was going to start once he had downed a nice hot latte and ate a few freshly made French toast sticks drizzled in Maple Syrup; sometimes, he wished the vagabond photographer who had "discovered" him would've just left him alone. The lights were always super bright and the clothing wasn't always to his liking or comfortable, for that matter.

Modeling was, in short, extremely dull work.

Fortunately, for Arystar Krory, it put food on the table and money in the bank.

He could care less about the adoring fans he had accumulated or the photographers that lusted after valuable photos of him doing just about anything.

Had he really become that much of a star? It was all his photographer's fault damn it...

Wrinkling his nose a little as he thought about the accursed man, he ignored the chuckle that came from behind him and took his breakfast into the living room only to find the man who had been plaguing his thoughts in his large, soft chair! Damn him for taking up space in his favorite chair, which was the only seat in the entire room!

Standing in the middle of the room, his tall form before the chair, Krory could only stare down at the man who was laying in the large chair with an amused expression on his handsome face as his legs dangling somewhat.

* * *

Upon seeing his little model as he appeared quietly, Tyki Mikk watched with curious golden eyes as the male shuffled into the kitchen before watching him reappear with and wrinkle his nose cutely which made the purple haired male chuckle. When he was immediately ignored, he decided to get even by taken the only chair in the room and cast away his vagabond appearance for his Noah one; the top hat was not needed, however.

The desired reaction was lovely: Krory gave him an adorable little frown-pout as he held his latte and sticks.

_"Você está compartilhando comigo hoje?"_ (1) He purred, eyeing the meal. Tyki enjoyed leeching very much, especially if it was Krory he was leeching from.

"Get your own!" was the somewhat miffed reply as the man ignored the small shiver that ran down his spine. Krory was grateful to have money now for language classes since most of their conversations usually had him speaking English while Tyki annoyed him with his native tongue when the bastard knew _English_! Damn him and his _stupid_ Portuguese language, but he was the reason why the model had money so he couldn't very well curse him **too** much…

Tyki arched a delicate brow at the reply but continued to seem calm as he righted himself in the large chair and spread his legs a bit, patting them invitingly. His golden gaze remained on Krory as he relaxed into the chair a little more; it _was_ quite comfortable.

"_Sente-se comigo Krory." _(2)

With his cheeks turning a slight pink, the somewhat shorter male sat in between the male's legs and once strong, lean arms wrapped on his torso as a chin rested on his right shoulder, Krory bit into one of the sweet sticks before feeding the rest of the piece to Tyki who happily accepted.

* * *

_"Graças,"_ (3) Tyki purred once the meal was finished and moved to take Krory's chin in one of his gloved hands, turning his face towards his own slyly. Being able to kiss the emotional male with ease was an advantage when sitting this way.

Krory had thoughts of denying the male, but he didn't want to pull away since Tyki would only chase his mouth until he got what he wanted, so the model let it happen while his eyes slid shut. Besides, it felt nice to be kissed by the Portuguese man.

When his bright blue hues reopened, the man was nowhere to be found, and all that lingered of him was the memory of his amused face and the fading tingle of a warm kiss.

Now that he was sitting alone which was what he had wanted from the beginning, the model sipped at his still hot latte and contemplated the fact that he was missing Tyki's presence.

* * *

**1.) "Are you sharing with me today?"**

**2.) "Sit with me Krory."**

**3.) "Thanks."**


End file.
